Spyro:the untold adventures
by Story Dragon
Summary: The unseen peices of Spyro's life as he grows up. An ancient prophecy fortells the destruction of the ultimate evil at the hands of Spyro. So Evil sets out to destroy Spyro first.Who will win?Will Spyro's relationship with Ember be possible? SpyroxEmber
1. Chapter 1

**The introduction.**

It was an intensely hot day in the Dragon realms. The sun looked like a glowing golden beach ball in the middle of a vast blue ocean. The clouds made huge rippling ribbons across the sky, making it all the more sea-like.

A tiny dragon hatchling, all purple with small yellow horns and sharp ridges down his back, was walking casually down a path of gray ,lumpy stones.

The dragon's sharp, pearly-white talons made soft clicking noises as he went. His eyes were focussed on the path, yet his gaze seemed distant. The only other sound heard was a gentle buzzing emanating from a small golden Dragonfly flying in distorted patterns around the dragon.

The dragons name was Spyro, the Dragonfly's name was Sparx. Spyro and Sparx had been best of friends for a whole two months now and Spyro was only born a year ago. The duo slowly approached their apparent destination, a tall, dark and slightly foreboding tower. Printed in letters of fine gold that glistened in the hot morning sun like fires, was the name 'Hatchling development facility'.

Spyro, like many others ,just called it school. Spyro heaved a great sigh and entered the ominous building.

After climbing the many stone steps to the room he was looking for, he quietly walked in and made his way over to a purple cushion that had been placed in a neat circle on the floor.

He remembered all to well his very first day at school. He had chosen this cushion because all the other dragons that he saw seemed to have cushions matching their own colours.

He slumped down onto his cushion and turned to face the blackboard.

"Hey Spyro!" called a rather static blue Dragon.

"Hey Damien," replied a rather bored Spyro, "What do we have for the first lesson?"

"I think its some sort of historory lesson,"answering his rather dull looking friend.

"Don't you mean 'history'?"asked Spyro.

"Yeah, of course I do!"came the rather too perky dragons reply.

Just at that moment, an Elder with a bright green body and horns walked in to the room with a large, cheerful smile planted on his face.

"Good morning class!"he said in an enthusiastic voice.

"Good morning sir,"droned the class in almost perfect unison.

"I just thought I'd remind you that the new students, Frost, Harmony, Ember, Ash, Coal, Sapphire and Gemini will be arriving early tomorrow!"and they then continued with the usual boring announcements and the lesson which turned out to be even more boring then the other day's lecture on the consequences of breathing fire.

But unknown to anyone in the realm, Spyro was being closely watched by a strange hooded figure who was hidden in a nearby tree. "The prophecy dragon is in sights sir,"he whispered quietly into a small communicator.

"Prepare the bomb for tomorrow, we can't let the prophecy ever be fulfilled. My future reign is in your hands, Do not fail me,"came an icy voice over the microphone in the figures hands.

"Yes sir," he replied.

Meanwhile, inside the classroom, Spyro felt an unusual shiver race down his spine.

"_Something isn't right,"_Spyro thought, and he had an uneasy feeling for the rest of the day.

It was nearing home time and Spyro couldn't help feeling as if something bad was going to happen the next day.

"Don't forget, I want all of you on your _best_ behaviour tomorrow, especially you, Pyro,"

said the elder.

Pyro was a big dragon for his age and he was extremely mean.

He was red with black horns and underbelly.

He already had a criminal record because he stole all the time and he was very violent towards other dragons, plus the fact he was always swearing.

Pyro scowled at the elder and stormed out of the building.

Spyro stuck his tongue out as Pyro left. Spyro hated Pyro because of a mean prank he had played on Spyro on his first day. Pyro had placed a bucket of water on the slightly ajar door just as Spyro entered. He had spent the morning angry and upset, not to mention wet.

Spyro was heading back to his cave when Pyro popped out from a nearby bush.

THWACK!

Spyro was his around his face by Pyro's tail, a slow trickle of blood ran down from Spyro's mouth.

"I saw what you did as I left, you little prat!"yelled Pyro.

"Leave me alone, Pyro,"said a worried Spyro. His jaw ached and he winced slightly when he spoke.

"Awwww! Is the little baby gonna cry?"jeered Pyro. Once again he struck Spyro around his face and walked away laughing maniacally.

Spyro walked home depressed and slumped down on his bed as tears trickled down his cheek.

"Its okay,"buzzed Sparx reassuringly,"he's just a big bully!"

"I know,"answered Spyro, perking up a little.

Little did he know, the hooded figure was stood at the entrance to his cave grinning evilly .

"Enjoy your last moments dragon, for tomorrow you die!"

And with that he disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2:Schools a blast

**Hi, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, If not, I don't really mind cause I don't control how u think. I forgot to add that I don't own any characters from the Spyro games but I do own Ash, coal, Pyro and frost. Sorry for forgetting! Also, Embers description may be different.**

**School was a blast**

Spyro raced along the stone path as fast as his legs could take him.

He had woken up late and had to go as fast as he could to get to school on time.

So many emotions were swirling around Spyro's head. Fear of getting told off in front of new students, embarrassment that he'd over slept. Panicking madly in the intense heat, he almost forgot about Sparx.

"Hurry...up...Sparx!"Spyro managed to say between gasps of air,"We'll...be...late!"

They ran and ran until arriving once more at the tall, dark tower.

They practically leaped up the steps three at a time before finally arriving at the class room.

The Elder looked slightly irritated at the way Spyro burst in and collapsed into his cushion.

"Glad you could join us Spyro!"said the elder,"Better late then never I suppose! These are the new students, Ash (pointing to a light gray dragon with dark gray features and a rather short snout), Coal (pointing to a tiny dragon who was all black except for a gray point at the end of his tail),Ember (pointing to a cute pink dragon with yellow ridges down her back and horns, wearing a small gold necklace)And finally, Frost(pointing to a glistening white dragon with blue horns and features)!"

Spyro looked at the last dragon and gasped,"_she's beautiful!_"Thought Spyro, gazing upon her as if she was some sort of god.

Spyro's eyes went wide as he stared.

He noticed Pyro whisper something in her ear, she smirked and looked over at Spyro, who blushed and looked away.

Spyro heard her giggle and it made him feel so stupid.

He sat there wondering what Pyro had said to her, just then, Sparx interrupted his train of thought.

"You okay, buddy?"Asked Sparx, concern showed in his voice,"you've gone all quiet and red,"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine pal",Replied Spyro.

It was break and Spyro sat in a corner of the field and watched the other dragons playing around. He was thinking about Frost and wondering how he could get to know her.

"Well you could just talk to her,"commented Sparx, who seemed to know exactly what Spyro was thinking.

"Yeah, I guess so,"Replied Spyro.

He cautiously approached the dragon and cleared his throat,"H...hel...hello-,"

But he never finished what he was saying because Frost cut in,

"Hello you sorry purple excuse for a dragon, Pyro told me all about you, you little ugly freak, I don't want to be seen near you so PISS OFF!"

Spyro's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped slightly.

His eyes went shiny with tears and he backed away slowly, he felt so confused"_She hates you Spyro!"_he thought to him self.

"_How could a dragon so pretty be so mean?_"

Sparx just hovered next to Spyro, his face suddenly turned to a look of anger,

"Hey! That was really mean!" he buzzed.

Spyro looked around, still in shock, and all the surrounding dragons looked equally as shocked.

Except a small pink dragon that Spyro recognised as Ember, she looked both concerned and upset at what Frost had just done, and was watching Spyro looking worried.

Spyro forgot about his surroundings and his face was of sheer anger.

"Sparx is right, That was a horrible thing to do!" yelled Spyro," you may look pretty, but you're horrible!"

And with that he stormed indoors.

He had moved his cushion as far from Frost's as he could and was still grumpy about what had happened.

The other dragons entered and took their seats. Frost came in and smirked at Spyro, who just glared at her angrily.

He noticed that Ember's cushion was right next to him, empty, and Ember was standing at the door approaching slowly, she blushed like mad when she noticed that Spyro was sat next to her.

"_She's cute, but what if she's like frost?"_Spyro thought to himself. It was at that moment that he swore not to get into a relationship with any girls, ever again.

Spyro had a horrible feeling shoot through him and he started looking around nervously, Ember seemed to notice this and opened her mouth as if to say something but realised what she was about to do and closed it fast.

Spyro's eyes suddenly grew wide with fear as he realised there was a soft ticking emanating from a small cupboard at the back.

He did not know why but the noise made him shiver with fear, he looked at Ember who had a worried look on her face.

Out side, in a tall, dark tree stood the hooded figure, looking at the school like a child would watch the opening of a good movie.

"Sir, the bomb is in place and ready to detonate, but there may be a slight proble-,"

But he was cut off as the voice on the microphone hissed,"If this doesn't work(the hooded figure gasped and started being suffocating by some sort of invisible force)I will kill you,"

"Y..Yes...Yes Sir!" he gasped and fell onto the branch wheezing, with a slow dribble of blood oozing from the corner of his mouth.

He was worried because the bomb was damp and the blast wouldn't be large enough to kill Spyro.

"DESTROY SPYRO NOW!"screamed the voice over the microphone.

With that, the detonation button was pressed and the blast was heard for miles.

But a moment after, the voice sounded over the microphone.

"I sense the life force of everyone in that room, You have failed me, Sebastian, for the last time,"

The hooded figure panicked when his air was cut off again.

He glanced at his scales which where slowly moving as if something was inside him.

Blood was streaming from his mouth like a water fall and three sickening crunches signalled his ribs breaking.

His body twisted in agony and was lifted from the branch. His spine broke and protruded through his stomach with a spatter of blood.

His own fire erupted inside him and left nothing remaining of the hooded figure except a small pile of ashes.

The smoke in the classroom was too thick for anyone to notice the unconscious bodies of Ember and Ash lying in amongst the debris.

So as every one still conscious followed Sparx's light to the door, no one could save them.

Spyro woke to the smell of fire.

He slowly opened his eyes to show that he lay on a grassy bank with scared dragons running around panicking. There was a female dragon next to him wiping the blood from his shoulder

telling him how lucky they all where to have survived.

Spyro just started drifting off to sleep again when he had a vision of two dragons still inside the building.

He got straight up, startling the female who was tending to his wounds, and raced back indoors.

"Stop! What do you think you're doing!"she asked, and yelled for him to stop.

Spyro couldn't see a thing through the smoke, he just went where his mind told him to.

He soon came across the two unconscious dragons and hoisted them onto his back.

A flame that had been gently licking a box of gunpowder had set it off, there was a tremendous blast and Spyro was sent flying over the room. He his the wall near the door and slid down. He recovered unbelievably fast and charged out of the door.

Outside the building, the crowed had been informed that a hatchling had entered the building in search of the missing hatchlings. They all waited anxiously out side since the fire fighters said that no one could enter due to a risk of collapsing. Smoke was billowing out of the main door making it impossible to tell if anything was coming out.

Suddenly, someone yelled something and pointed at the door, where sure enough there was a small dragon emerging from the smoke.

The dragon had two other dragons piled on his back and was staggering as fast as he could go.

He limped up the bank and collapsed into blackness.


	3. Chapter 3:the hero

**Thanks for the reviews, I didn't think my story would be very good but thanks for the encouragement. Anyway, Thanks, and on with Chapter **3!** By the way, the prophecy that was mentioned in chapter 1 is in here! Enjoy!**

**The hero.**

Spyro was stood still, he felt weak and every thing seemed slow, he was surrounded by a bright light and the only thing he saw was a golden dragon walking towards him, something about the dragon seemed familiar. The dragon spoke in a flat un-emotional voice,

"_When great evil plagues the skies,_

_a dragon hero shall arise,_

_to fight this evil face to face,_

_and kill it in its resting place,_

_after grief and plain despair,_

_powers unlock within his care,_

_and there will end the evil's storm,_

_and all the realms return to norm."_

Then Spyro began to regain consciousness.

"...incredible," someone was saying.

Spyro winced when pain shot through him as he recovered.

"Did he just move?" asked a male voice.

"Are you alright now Spyro?" asked a female voice.

Spyro opened his eyes and saw blurred objects moving around him, his eyes slowly focussed

and he saw two dragons, one male, one female.

"Wh...what...what happened?" asked Spyro, heaving his body into sitting position.

"Hey, where am I?"he asked, noticing he was in a big white room with a small door to his left and an even smaller bed side table on his right.

"It's okay, you're gonna be fin-,"started one of the adults.

"Where's Ember! Is she alright!"asked Spyro, worry and panic showing clearly in his voice.

"Calm down Spyro, she's resting in the other ward. But we just want to tell you how grateful me and my husband are that you saved Ember !said the mother who gave Spyro a hug that could've made him pass out again.

"I don't want to even think about what would have happened if you hadn't been so brave and rescued her!" with this she burst into tears and hugged Spyro tighter. Spyro gasped for air and started to pass out again but recovered when she (finally) let go.

"So Embers okay then?" asked Spyro, cautiously.

"Yes, she's going to be just fine, thanks to you!"

Spyro tried desperately to escape when she started to hug him again but luckily her husband pulled her back.

"He needs to breath, darling. Thank you for rescuing Ember Spyro, I can't tell you how pleased I am to have her resting safely,"

"No problem, as long as you don't try to hug me as well,"answered a worried looking Spyro.

Ember's dad just smiled and walked out.

Spyro tried to remember the dream he'd had but something stopped him.

"_Why was I so worried about Ember? Do I love her? My heart aches whenever I think of her but isn't that just heartburn?"_

Spyro thought about Ember, _"Surely someone that cute and kind won't be like Frost would they?"_And he trotted out of the room feeling a lot better but still worried.

He suddenly realised that he was right in front of Embers hospital bed. _"She looks so beautiful!"_thought Spyro as he sat on the chair beside her.

He slowly bent over her, checked that no one was looking and kissed Embers soft snout.

"I love you Ember, but I'm scared of putting you in danger," whispered Spyro after he'd finished,"I don't know what I'd do if Something happened to you,"And Spyro left the room.

Spyro walked back to his cave thinking about what had caused the blast.

He could think of nothing suggesting that it was an accident so he grew suspicious.

Mean while, back at the hospital, Ember awoke and was told what had happened at school and who had rescued her by her parents.

"Spyro saved me,"she asked, her eyes lighting up in awe.

"_He's so brave! Oh Spyro, I love you!"_she shouted in her mind. She thought of his wonderful purple eyes and body, she felt a warm tingling feeling spread all over her and then drifted off to sleep again. Her parents smiled as if they knew something and carried her home to her cave.


	4. Chapter 4:Embers story

**Okay,** **so on with another chapter! This is basically Embers side of the story when she regained consciousness. Hope you enjoy! As usual, no characters are mine, except for those that I made up like Pyro and co.**

**Embers story **

White. Every thing around Ember was white.

Blurred shapes moved in and out of focus, and some voices and sounds reached her ear.

"Ember...okay?"she heard. The voice was slow and at first she didn't recognise it.

"Ember...honey, are you alright!"the voice was slightly panicky and distorted but it was definitely her mothers.

"M...mum?"asked Ember, keeping her eyes shut.

"Ember, oh thank god you're alright! You had us worried sick! I'm so glad you're okay!"cried her mother as she hugged Ember softly.

"W...what...what happened?"asked Ember, sitting up and glancing around.

After noticing she was in hospital, she started to panic.

"Mum, where am I! What's going on!"she said in a worried voice.

A sickly feeling swirled around inside her and she cried out in pain.

One of her ribs had been damaged in the blast and she had just applied more pressure onto it, making it feel as if a red hot poker had been plunged into her side.

She fell back onto the bed, tears starting to roll down her cheeks, mixing with the dust and dirt that had settled there after the blast.

"It's okay, everything is going to be alright! Calm down honey! Please!"begged her mother.

Ember let out a sob and collapsed in to darkness.

"Angeline, she'll be alright, leave her alone to sort herself out. She's been through enough today,"said Embers father, "anyway, I think we should show our appreciation to Spyro, after all, he did save her from...well, I just can't bring my self to say it,"

And with a final worried glance at Ember, her parents left.

After being alone for a while, Ember awoke and replayed what had happened in her mind,

"_Spyro saved me! Does that mean he cares about me?"_

Lots of thoughts entered her mind, mainly about Spyro.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps in the corridor. She didn't really know why, but she felt she'd better lie down and try to go back to sleep.

She closed her eyes and stayed perfectly still, she heard the door open and some one come in.

"_Oh my god! Its him!"_she thought.

She felt a strange feeling sweep through her when she felt Spyro's warm, steady breath against her neck, a kind of craving.

Then, without warning, Spyro kissed her slowly on her snout. Embers heart did a back flip and she tried her hardest not to blush.

"_Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god!"_she thought to herself as he pulled away.

Her heart felt like it would burst right out of her if it went any faster. She felt so happy, like nothing mattered any more except Spyro.

"I love you Ember, but I'm scared of putting you in danger. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you," he whispered gently.

Then, with one last squeeze of her hand, he left. Soon after, Embers parents came in and told her what had happened while she was unconscious.

"Spyro saved me?"asked Ember, her eyes lit up in awe.

"_He's so brave! Oh Spyro, I love you!"_she yelled at herself mentally.

After a while of waiting(and Ember convincing her parents that she could walk home alone)

She left the hospital and began home. She didn't know that she was being followed by Pyro.

Pyro was in the mood for a scrap, and who better to scrap with then a lonely, defenceless hatchling that couldn't even carry herself out of a smoky building.

Ember was thinking about what Spyro had done and felt so happy, she didn't notice a large red tail swing her way.

There was a small trickle of blood from a cut that had been planted on Embers leg.

Ember yelled out in pain and clutched her leg as tight as she could to try and disperse the pain.

She skidded across the path and hit a rather large rock, sending another large jolt of pain fly through her.

"Please, don't do this!" cried Ember in an attempt to dissuade Pyro from breaking her leg.

Pyro raised his claw, intending to slash her leg, drawing more blood. He enjoyed watching this pathetic dragon cry.

But just as he brought it down, A purple flash darted into Pyro, sending him flying.

"Looks like the boyfriend has just arrived!" yelled a rather angry Pyro.

Spyro, of course, was the reason for the now even angrier Pyro.

"Leave her alone!" warned Spyro.

"What if I don't want to?" asked Pyro with a smirk.

"Then I'll make you!" yelled Spyro, who charged into Pyro sending him hurtling into a wall.

Pyro came right up to Spyro with a knife shaped rock in his claw.

Now, considering Spyro was only a hatchling and couldn't breathe fire, imagine every ones surprise when Spyro sent forth a burst of flame that landed on Pyro's chest, knocking him clean off the floor and against a wall with a thud.

"Lets go!" he called to Ember. And Spyro grabbed her by the hand and led her away.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Erm...well...I...well I...er,"she stuttered. She was stunned at the fact that the boy she was desperately in love with had grabbed her hand and saved her again.

She blushed and looked worriedly into Spyro's eyes to see if he'd noticed.

Sure enough, he too blushed and gave her a quick smile before running off.

"_I wish I could be with her, but someone's out to get me and it would put her in danger if anyone found out!"_he thought, and he instantly felt upset.

Little did he know that his later life would make this fact even more true.

After all, his later enemies would be able to use his love for Ember as a weapon against him, and Spyro couldn't put Ember in that much danger.

And so his future began.


	5. Chapter 5:Growing pains

**Okay, so Spyro was one dragon year old in the previous chapters, he's now 13 dragon years old. Just thought I'd explain that. Also, I'd like to thank Lithe for boosting my confidence. Thanks!**

**Mid-life crisis.**

BANG!

Another spell was sent Spyro's way, missing him by a millimetre.

Spyro charged around to the opposite side of the arena, just as the part he was standing on crumbled into the lava.

"What's the matter Ripto?"asked Spyro in his trademark cocky voice,"Too fast for you?"

"Grrrrrr!"growled Ripto in frustration,"Stand still you irritating, purple pest!"

Another spell was fired which also missed its target and hit the section of the platform that Spyro had been standing on.

"Yeah, I'm really going to stand still while you try and kill me,"replied Spyro in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Shut up and die!"yelled Ripto in a feeble attempt to scare Spyro.

"Neh, I think I'd rather live,"replied Spyro, wearing an amused smirk.

Spells were fired again and again and kept missing by miles.

Time and time again, Spyro dodged and ducked and in some cases leapt.

It all started when Ripto had stolen all the light gems and kidnapped the professor so that he could build and power an all-new super gadget called the super cannon, designed to tear apart the realms and destroy villages.

Suddenly, Spyro felt a great jolt of pain from the patch of scales between his hind legs.

He collapsed and was caught off guard by one of Ripto's spells.

"_Damn it, not again!"_thought Spyro, slowly getting up and wincing at another rush of pain.

"Hah!" called Ripto, as Spyro was hit by another spell, "not so cocky now are you!"

"_I can't believe he got me!"_Spyro said to himself as he charged right at Ripto.

Ripto was sent flying across the arena and on to gulps back.

"I'll be back you purple scaled freak!"he called as he ran off.

The professor walked cautiously over to Spyro who was still shocked that Ripto had hit him.

"It happened again, professor,"Spyro said, sounding rather upset.

"It's okay Spyro, you've reached a stage in life that all male dragons go through that can be quite painful,"explained the professor.

"Are you talking about puber-,"started Spyro, except the prof cut in.

"No time to talk, look!"shouted the professor, pointing at the part of the platform that had started sinking.

"follow me!" shouted Spyro as he ran out the exit portal.

Once outside, Spyro confronted the professor about his situation, but the professor said that he'd no time to talk because he had to dis-assemble the cannon before Ripto returned.

"_Why now?"_thought Spyro, thinking through all the fights in the past year. Every one of these fights he had felt the same pain.

He was thinking so hard that he hadn't been paying attention to the direction he walked in.

He found himself outside the abandoned school tower that had been shut down after the bomb.

He slowly approached the building, looking up for the sign that had once said 'hatchling development facility'. All he found was a tall metal stump where one of the supports had been.

He walked slowly into the tower and up the steps into his old classroom.

Memories flooded back to him as he looked around the room.

Then something caught his eye. It was a black and purple object, propped up against the wall.

It didn't take him long to realise that it was his old cushion.

He remembered himself as a hatchling, along with all the challenges that he'd been faced with.

They would all be so easy now that he was a teenager.

He remembered Frost and Pyro, who had made his life such a misery back then.

He growled as he remembered the time when Pyro had attacked Ember,

it all seemed so distant.

He collapsed to the floor when he received another painful jolt.

"_Great, now I can't even think of Ember without hurting,"_he thought, angrily.

Suddenly, he heard a scuffling coming from around the corner. Obviously some-one had been in the room before Spyro and had heard him growl.

"Hello?"called a voice. a voice that ,to Spyro, sounded like an angel,"anyone there?"

"Yes," replied Spyro, just as the source of this heavenly, feminine voice came around the corner

"Who are y...EMBER!" he yelled in disbelief. Another pain shot through him but he tried his best to hide it.

Sure enough, Ember stood just in front of Spyro, looking radiant in the sunlight.

"S...SPYRO! What...what are you doing here? I...I...," She looked shocked and scared at the same time.

"I...I was just...well...er..-," he started, but stopped when he noticed that she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" he managed to say.

"N...nothing...none of you business anyway," she said, wiping her tears away.

She'd actually been thinking of Spyro, just as she did almost all the time. Except she felt heart broken at the fact that a relationship between them would never be possible. So she'd been crying her eyes out.

Spyro noticed that Ember had changed _a lot_ over the period of time that they'd been apart.

Her scales glistened magically and she looked a lot more mature. More pain shot through him but this time he couldn't hide it.

He cried out in pain again and fell to the floor.

Ember blushed as she realised what Spyro must be going through. After all, she'd read the professors books on this part of a male dragons life.

In fact, Ember was quite a book worm nowadays. She'd read all of the books in the town library and all of the professors science books.

She thought of what she could do to help but thought Spyro wouldn't feel comfortable with it.

So she put her hand on Spyro's back.

Spyro's eyes then squeezed shut as the pain came over him again.

Ember realised what she'd done and instantly backed away again.

"Spyro...I'm so sorry...I didn't realise!"she said quickly. She started crying and fled the room, thinking about how stupid she'd been to try and help.

"_I can't believe I did that!"_ thought Ember, as she climbed into bed.

Ember had read about all the pains that males and female go through at puberty,

but fortunately for Ember, her pain only affected her when she was trying to sleep.

She squeezed her eyes (and hind legs)shut and tried to block out the pain that coursed through her private section.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn!"Ember cried aloud as the pain increased and decreased at random intervals.

And back at his cave, Spyro was going through the same as he writhed around in his bed.

That night was restless and difficult, just like the nights before it.

**Well I hope you enjoyed it! I have no idea what this stage in a dragons life would be like so I just made it up, okay. **


	6. Chapter 6:growing pains part 2

**I don't own any characters from the Spyro games but I do own the characters in this fic that don't appear in any of the games.**

**Growing pains part 2**

After a night off absolute hell for Spyro, he had decided to go back to the old school tower in the hopes of encountering Ember again.

"_Please be here!"_thought Spyro as he rounded the corner where Ember had been.

"_She's so different now, and so much more beautiful,"_

"_Damn it! She's not here!"_

The corner where Ember had been was totally bare apart from a charred pink cushion.

"_Must have been Embers,"_thought Spyro as he examined it.

He felt a very slight pain between his legs now and so he guessed that the worst of it was over.

"Hey, Spyro!" he heard a female voice call,"its me, Emerald!"

Spyro grinned and rushed down the stairs to greet his friend. Spyro and Emerald met each other the same way Spyro met most girls, Rescuing them from evil.

And since he had rescued her, they had been as close as bark to a tree.

Emerald was an emerald green all over, including her eyes.

"Hey Emerald! Jeeze, I haven't seen you around for ages! How have you been?"asked Spyro, with a grin.

"I'm fine, thanks!" she said whilst they hugged each other,"How are you?"

"Well I've been in a bit of pain recently but I think it's clearing now,"replied Spyro.

Emerald giggled,"well not to worry, you're not the _only_ dragon going through puberty,"

"Well duh!"came Spyro's reply.

"Anyway,"Emerald changed the subject,"How are things with Ember?"

"Well...erm...things are a bit shaky at the moment, I think she's avoiding me,"said Spyro, feeling a little upset at the idea of Ember wanting to stay away from him.

"Hey, it's not so bad Spy',"said Emerald, placing her claw on Spyro's shoulder,"You just gotta give the girl a bit of time to get used to being...well...more mature.

She probably doesn't want to see you until she's back in control of herself,"

"Yeah, you're right as usual,"said Spyro, still looking depressed.

"Hey, cheer up! Come on, don't let a little girl trouble get you down, after all, you're a hero! Have some fun for once!"said Emerald, giving Spyro a bit of a shake.

"Hey Emerald, have you been going through the same pains?"asked Spyro.

Emerald looked surprised,"Well...I...I went through it about a year ago. I haven't let it ruin my life though," replied Emerald.

"Sorry Emerald!" said Spyro, realising what he'd just asked.

"Hey it's alright, I don't feel bad about talking about it," said Emerald, looking deep into Spyro's eyes.

"Well...thanks I guess,"said Spyro. Emerald grinned,"hey Spyro, go check out the professors

books on puberty, I found them helpful, maybe you will too,"she said as she walked off.

"See you around!"she called. Spyro watched her walk off and decided that he'd better do what Emerald had said.

Spyro had been walking for about a minute when he came across the professor's lab.

"Professor?"shouted Spyro as he walked inside,"Professor?"he called again.

"Ah Spyro!"squeaked the professor when he saw who was calling his name,"How are you feeling? Is the pain gone?"

"Yes, and I'm feeling a lot better, thank you. Listen, Emerald said that you had some books on puberty that may help me understand what's happening to my body, could you help me?"replied Spyro.

"Yes, yes, of course!"said the professor,"except I have mislaid my keys for the library door, so either you search the realms for my key or you'll have to ask me any questions you may have,"

"Er...right then...well, what's the pain all about?"asked Spyro, hesitantly.

"The pain is your reproductive organs growing all the pieces they will need for intercourse,"replied the professor.

Spyro instantly wished that he hadn't asked.

"Erm...well..thanks,"said Spyro, blushing like never before.

He started to leave but the professor stopped him.

"By the way Spyro, You will be able, now that your stage of puberty is almost over, draw back the patch of scales between you hind legs to...well...you know what I mean. Well good bye then,"

and Spyro raced off before he could say another word to him.

Spyro felt a weird sensation spread through him as he thought through what the professor had said.

He felt a sort of embarrassment at the fact that he'd asked the professor such an awkward question in the first place.

It was all quite hard to take in (as I'm pretty sure you'll understand).

**Well That chapter was pretty awkward!**

**I don't know a thing about dragon's anatomy so I made it up, hope it's not too awful!**


	7. Chapter 7:trouble

**Thanks for the good reviews people!**

**I didn't think the previous chapters would be very good so thanks for letting me know they're okay!**

**Trouble**

Spyro wandered back to his cave thinking about how different his life was to how it had been just a few years ago.

So many troubles now, and so little time.

"Why things go back to the way they where?" Spyro wondered aloud.

His face lit up when he spotted a Gnorc torturing a sheep.

"_Playtime!"_thought Spyro as he approached the Gnorc, stealthily.

Spyro gathered speed, running faster and faster until he was in a flat out charge.

The Gnorc turned and spotted Spyro, and with a gasp it got up and swung the sheep at Spyro.

Spyro rolled to the right, avoiding the now flying sheep and regained his speed in a matter of seconds. He jumped and hit the Gnorc in the head, knocking it over with such force that it hit a tree and split it's skull.

Blood slowly trickled down the bark on the tree, along with some other bodily fluids.

"_Well, it's not like it'll ever get brain damage, because it doesn't have a brain!"_Spyro thought as the Gnorc exploded into a gem.

"Cool!"said Spyro as he put the gem in his collection.

He didn't notice a strange hooded figure coming up behind him.

THWACK!

Spyro was dazed for a moment, and then rolled to his other side. He wasn't quick enough though, the hooded figure slashed a knife through the scales on Spyro's right claw. Spyro fell onto his back with a thump and the hooded figure picked up a rock the size of the gem that Spyro had just collected and threw it at Spyro.

Spyro watched the stone sail towards him and knew that he'd never move in time.

It hit him where it really hurts for a male, right between the hind legs.

Spyro slumped onto the floor and rolled around as if trying to roll out the pain.

"SHIT!"yelled Spyro whilst staggering to his feet.

"What the hell are you doing!"yelled Spyro, at the figure.

The hooded creature ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction to Spyro, but Spyro was too fast.

The hooded figure fell to the floor and Spyro spun him around so that they faced each other.

"Alright you fucker, what the hell are you trying to do to me?"

"Your time will come, Spyro. He knows of your future and he will see to it that you are stopped!"replied the figure.

Strangely enough, the figure rose above the ground and started writhing in pain.

"No master! Please show mercy!"yelled the figure at, apparently, himself.

The figure gave one last yelp as his limbs twisted all the way around including his neck.

The figure slumped onto the floor and vanished into thin air.

"_Alright, this gets a ten on the weirdness level," _Spyro thought to himself as he ran home, trying to forget the whole thing.

The next day, Spyro was on his way to the professors lab to ask some questions, when he ran into Ember and Emerald.

"Hey Ember!"called Spyro, giving them both a smile.

Both girls turned to him but only Emerald returned the smile.

"Erm...er...I..I have to go, I think Elora wants to talk to me,"said Ember, giving Spyro a worried look and running away towards the forest.

"What's eating her?" said Emerald to herself.

"Ember! Hey Ember!" Called Spyro, trying to get her to stop.

"Just leave her Spyro,"Called Emerald, who sighed and then said ,"She was fine until you showed up,"

"Well she's been avoiding me lately anyway so I guess I expected that to happen,"informed Spyro.

"Yeah, Did you know she was moving to Avalar tomorrow?"asked Emerald.

"WHAT?"shouted Spyro.

"Yeah, she's not coming back for something like six or seven years or something like that,"stated Emerald.

Spyro just stood there completely dumbstruck.

"I don't believe it!"said Spyro to himself.

"That's it!"yelled Spyro,"I'm just going to forget about her! She's turning out just like Frost! I knew I should never have fallen for her!"

"Hey, calm down! She's just going to get away from all this stress, just leave it for now and ask her to explain when she gets back,"said Emerald.

"As usual, you're right, I gotta stop jumping to conclusions like that!"Spyro said.

"Ember just needs more time to figure herself out, that's all,"said Emerald.

"I can't wait that long!"complained Spyro.

"Well you're gonna have to!" she replied in a rather agitated voice.

"So, did you go to the professors library like I told you?"asked Emerald.

"Yeah, except I had to ask him about it because hi forgot where he put the keys and I didn't feel like going on a quest for a key to a library,"said Spyro.

"Oh? And what did he tell you?" asked Emerald.

"I don't really want to repeat it,"stated Spyro rather flatly.

"Okay, suit yourself," said Emerald.

In bed that night, after a talk with Elora about Ember, Spyro thought about Ember's move.

"_Why, Ember?"_he asked, and fell asleep wondering.

**Okay! That's that done then. My fingers ache so I'll do more some other time.**

**See ya then!**


	8. Chapter 8:the beggining of the end

**Okay, Sorry it took so long but the next chapter is here!**

**For the rest of the chapters, Spyro will be around twenty dragon years old.**

**Just thought I should tell you that. I don't own any characters except my ones.**

**The beginning of the end.**

The night was cold.

The stars shone brightly in the sky like pinpricks in a jet black curtain.

Spyro flew over hilltops and mountains, the icy air sliding smoothly under his gently shuddering wings.

Spyro's scales glistened silver in the pale pool of moonlight being cast upon the realm.

He flapped his wings and rose higher into the sky.

He flew over a long stretch of lake and glanced down at his reflection in the inky depths of the water. He grinned and rose higher.

Spyro remembered how he used to look when he was younger. Small, childish and light purple.

Now, of course, things where different. He was tall and more muscular, with a broad chest and he walked upon his hind legs instead of all four. His colour had darkened, making him _almost_ entirely black. His face was also more adult-like, mainly because of his thick, sturdy horns.

He snapped back to reality when he spotted the place he was going. He was on his way to a 'congratulations' party that Hunter had arranged in order to celebrate Spyro's latest victory against Ripto.

Spyro's mind went through all the people who were invited.

"_Elora and her friends, Hunter and his friends, Sparx, Zoe and the other fairies, The Professor, Ember,-"_

Ember had been back for three months now and Spyro had not seen her. He still loved her but tried not to think about it, Spyro was still worried about how much danger Ember would be in if they had a relationship. He thought that Ember had forgotten him, he didn't realise how wrong he was.

Spyro glided down to the hall and entered.

"Hey Spyro!"called Hunter from the food table at the back.

Spyro smiled and walked over to where Hunter stood. Hunter, in proportion to Spyro, was about as big as a man would be compared to a bear.

"Hey Hunter, hows it hangin'?"replied Spyro in a voice that was deeper then it had been so many years ago.

"Just fine thanks buddy!"said Hunter, giving Spyro a playful punch.

Spyro returned the playful punch except it sent Hunter skidding across the floor.

"Sorry,"called Spyro, giving a slight giggle as Hunter stood up.

"If that was a playful punch then what's your proper punch like?"asked Hunter, slumping back into his chair.

Spyro raised his fist, grinning as Hunter's eyes shot open wide with fear and he scrambled to get away.

"I wasn't really gonna hit you pal,"laughed Spyro as Hunter got up again.

"Yeah, I guess I knew that,"sighed Hunter.

"Well done defeating Ripto again Spyro!"called Elora.

Spyro turned and saw Elora wearing a beautiful sequin dress.

"Hi, I haven't seen you in a while!"said Spyro, grinning.

"I've been on vacation!"replied Elora, perkily.

"Bzzz- Hey Spyro!"called a voice that could only be Sparx's

"Sparx! Great to see you!"said Spyro to his best friend.

"Great to see you too!"buzzed Sparx.

It was then that he realised that a in a seat in the corner sat Ember.

Spyro's mouth fell open as he gazed in amazement at the new and improver body of Ember.

Her glistening scales were, instead of light pink, deep and luscious pink and her horns were a bright yellow, matching her chest scales. Spyro couldn't take his eyes off her.

Her chest stuck out more then it used too, and the heart shaped necklace she'd worn had been replaced with a ruby centred Heart shaped one.

Her eyes were a deep sapphire and shone brightly in the lights.

"_Damn, she's beautiful!"_thought Spyro as she looked up.

Spyro noticed his mouth was open and closed it quickly.

"You still like her, don't you,"whispered Sparx in his ear.

"Hell yeah," whispered Spyro to Sparx.

Embers side of the story

"_Spyro's there!"_thought Ember as she glanced up quickly.

Spyro's eyes locked on hers and she instantly blushed and looked away, becoming extremely interested in a floor board.

Main story

Spyro felt his heart pick up the pace as he continued to look at Ember who was blushing like mad.

"_Best concentrate on something else, other wise I'm gonna embarrass myself,"_thought Spyro, who turned and concentrated on a plate of jelly which, due to the fact it was being rather strangely sucked at, only made matters worse.

"_Damn!"_thought Spyro as he headed to the rest rooms.

Once he'd come back out, he noticed thatEmber had gone outside, mainly because Sparx nodded towards the back door.

Spyro quietly walked outside to find Ember and ask her how she had been.

Ember's side of the story

Ember went out side to try and clear her head.

She sat outside on the grassy bank of the lake and thought about Spyro.

"_It seems like he's forgotten me,"_thought Ember, with a tear slowly running down her cheek.

She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a gentle claw against her cheek, wiping away the tear.

"S...Spyro!" she gasped, when she saw who it was. She immediately sat up as Spyro sat next to her. She felt her face grow hot as she blushed some more.

"H..how..have you been?"stuttered Ember.

"I was going to ask you the same thing,"replied Spyro in a voice that made Ember's heart leap.

"W..well I asked first"said Ember.

"Not so good until you came back,"said Spyro, resting his hand on Embers.

Ember released a slow, shuddering breath as she felt Spyro's warm, strong hand on hers.

She gave Spyro a nervous look and a quick smile as he shuffled closer to Ember.

Ember looked across the lake, still blushing.

"You're cute when you blush,"said Spyro

Ember turned and smiled at him, warmly. It was then that she noticed how dangerously close Spyro was to her.

"Spyro-,"she started, but she never finished her sentence because, at that moment, Spyro leant over and kissed her gently on the lips. It felt like heaven on earth.

Ember was lost in love, not knowing nor caring about anything but Spyro as she returned the kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed each other closer.

Until Spyro felt tears rolling endlessly down Embers cheeks and she pulled away.

"Spyro...I..I can't ,"she cried as she got up,"_We_ can't!"

"Ember...wait,"said Spyro, getting up.

"Spyro, I would be your weakness! I can't do that to you!"cried Ember.

"Ember, When I first met you at school I was afraid to tell you. Ember...I...I love you,"said Spyro, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

Embers eyes shone as she looked up at Spyro,

"Spyro...I...I...I love you too!"she cried as she burst into tears of happiness and hugged Spyro.

"I love you but I'll only get in your way!"she cried again.

Spyro put a soothing arm around her and said gently,"Ember, I will protect you no matter what happens, you don't need to worry. Oh_ god _I love you so much!"And with this, Spyro and Ember started a long and romantic kiss.

Little did either dragon know, a hooded figure was watching them and smiling,"maybe there is a weakness after all!" he said as he disappeared into the night.

"I love you!"cried Ember as they left each others embrace.

"Ember, I have to go,"said Spyro.

"I'll see you tomorrow,"called Ember as Spyro left. Spyro smiled at Ember and went home.

It had only been five minutes since their relationship had started and Ember was feeling so happy, That is until someone snuck up behind her , knocked her out and dragged her into the night.

**To be continued...**

Ember had been sitting beside the lake f


	9. Chapter 9:poisoned skies

**Sorry that this chapter has taken so long to arrive!**

**Poisoned skies**

The sky above the dragon realms was terrifying.

The ugly black clouds rolled across the sky like ink in blue water.

Red flashes could be seen in between them as if the sky was on fire. People were told to keep children indoors until the source of this sudden storm was discovered and destroyed.

Spyro was frantic with worry, not because of the sky though. Ember had disappeared, only a small splash of blood was found of her.

"_I let this happen to her! I was supposed to be protecting her!"_thought Spyro as he raced through the dark forest looking for any sign of Ember.

All he had found was a long drag mark, which he was now following in the hopes that it would lead him to Ember.

"Ember!"he called out into the trees as he ran,"Ember, where are you!"

He came to a halt as something gold caught his eye.

He walked into the clearing and found a small gold necklace in the middle of it.

A sudden terror flooded through him as he realised it belonged to Ember.

"Ember, where are you!"he called again.

Spyro found himself plummeting through the ground as it collapsed around him. That sudden moment of sickening surprise hitting him like the ground had.

"_It's a trap!"_thought Spyro as something large hit him on the head and he collapsed into a familiar blackness.

Spyro awoke to the sound of bone chilling laughter. He tried to move but felt cold metal cuffs around his claws and legs.

"W...where am I?"muttered Spyro as he regained consciousness and tried to focus on his surroundings.

"You are in my tomb, prophecy dragon,"replied a voice that made Spyro's body flood with fear. However, he still remained as cocky as ever.

"Thanks, but most people call me Spyro,"he replied.

"A name is not going to help you survive down here, _Spyro,_"said the voice.

Spyro locked his vision on the source of the voice.

His eyes widened slightly as he studied the creature that stood in front of him.

It was a tall dragon, all black with red, glowing eyes. His claws and teeth were stained with blood and his breath smelt like decaying flesh. His voice was scratchy and sinister like two bricks being ground together. To make things creepier, when he spoke his mouth didn't move.

It was like the voice was in Spyro's head.

"What have you done with Ember!"shouted Spyro, lurching forwards at the strange dragon.

"You mean your loved one?"asked the dragon making a gesture to the right of Spyro,"she is

not dead yet,"

Spyro looked to his right to see Ember, chained to the wall with cuts and bruises all over her body. She was out cold and if it weren't for the steady rise and fall of her chest she looked dead.

"What have you done to her you sick BASTARD!" yelled Spyro at the top of his voice.

"Spyro, I have simply taught her pain,"replied the dragon, a slight smirk playing across his face.

"You're luck I'm in chains 'cause I'd rip you're head off!"yelled Spyro as a tear fell down his cheek.

"I could talk to you all day but you and I are going to battle tomorrow and I must prepare, I shall leave my assistant to prepare you for it," he said as he left.

A tall red dragon entered the room carrying a knife. Spyro recognised him instantly.

"Pyro? I didn't realise you where _this _desperate to get a job,"said Spyro smirking.

THWACK!

Pyro punched Spyro in the stomach, making him flinch.

"At least _this _way I get to live!" said Pyro, landing a punch on Spyro's chest,"all these years and you haven't changed a bit, you look as weak as you were back then,"

"And you still look like shit," replied Spyro, still managing to smirk although he was in pain and had a bleeding lip.

"Shut up!"said Pyro, landing yet another punch on Spyro's chest.

It carried on like that until morning, or at least what Spyro thought was morning, It was hard to tell since he was underground.

Spyro hung on the wall, alone in the room except for Ember.

"Ember...I'm so sorry I let this happen to you,"whispered Spyro, tears running down his cheeks.

"I...it's...alright,"Ember managed to say,"It's ... my fault... I should have gone... home when you left... I'm sorry Spyro!"cried Ember.

"Ember, I promise I'll get us out of this, I love you," whispered Spyro as the door opened and he was taken away to the arena.

Behind him, Ember broke down crying as she was taken to watch the battle, along with Spyro's other captured friends.

**Well? How was it? Please review! We are nearing the end of the story fast now, keep your eyes open for the next tragic chapter! Bye! **


	10. Chapter 10:the battle commences

**Hello, sorry this chapter took so long but it was hard to write!**

**The battle commences.**

Spyro was being dragged violently down a twisting corridor with jutting out stones that where coated in filth. By the look of the walls, no-one had been down here in a long time.

Spyro had a guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had let Ember down and was trapped underground with some sort of deformed, telepathic dragon.

He desperately tried to think of an escape plan as they where taken further down the dark corridor. He glanced at Ember. More guilt flooded through him as he stared at her weakened body.

"_I'm so sorry Ember,"_he thought.

His foot stung with pain as it hit a crooked rock in the floor. He winced and tried to get a better look at the guards that carried him. He felt anger inside of him as he imagined himself tearing them limb from limb. So many questions flooded his head as they passed a series of metal doors.

"_Who was that weird black dragon? Where am I? Is Ember alright?"_at this last question, his heart stung. He loved Ember so much and felt deep down inside that this was all his fault.

Then another question filled his head as his foot hit another stone,

"_Who_ does the decorating down here?"he thought aloud through the flame proof muzzle that had been tightly strapped around his neck.

"Shut the fuck up you sorry excuse for a dragon!" yelled one of the guards to Spyro's right.

"Well someone's been working overtime today ,"replied Spyro with a small smirk.

"I said shut up!"Yelled the guard and he stabbed Spyro with a small knife.

Spyro winced in pain and struggled to clutch his side but his hands and feet were tied up so there was no chance of escape.

Spyro realised that this time he was really in serious danger. More guilt came over him, accompanied by grief and anger.

"So what's in this for you then, big guy?" asked Spyro with a questioning look on his face.

"I get to live and I get gems,"replied the guard in a gruff voice,"Now will you please shut up?"

"You know, Pyro said he got to live. What else does he get?"queried Spyro again, realising he may be able to get the guard to loosen his grip on the rope by losing him in a conversation.

"Heh, you mean high king of Avalar,"said the guard. And realising that this is what Pyro had asked everyone to call him, Spyro tried his hardest to suppress a huge burst of laughter. But he gave in and giggled. Even though he was trapped in an underground lair with no way out and was probably about to die, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Is... that what... he said to... call him?"giggled Spyro with a look of dis belief on his face.

"Well he _will_ get all of Avalar to himself after you die and Evil takes your life force,"replied the guard with a look of disgust.

More questions seemed to aries at the answers given.

"_Who's Evil?"_pondered Spyro as they passed a small hole in the wall.

Spyro looked around and felt as if he would be torn apart from the inside by his own emotions.

"_I am the soon-to-be ruler of the entire dragon realm and your executioner,"_answered the black scaled dragons voice in Spyro's head.

"_Get the fuck out of my head you deformed bastard!"_Spyro replied to the voice angrily.

"_You shall not tell me to do anything you wretch. I am the ruler of your world and you will respect me like you would respect a king!"_argued the voice.

The guards turned a corner and approached a metal door that had hieroglyphs all over it's front in a black square.

The door glowed as it slid open making a horrible screeching sound until they finally stopped moving. Inside the hexagonal, blank chamber stood the black dragon with glowing red eyes.

"Hello Spyro," said the dragon as the guards threw Spyro to the floor.

The ropes unwound themselves and Spyro slowly and steadily stood up.

"Where are you putting Ember you son of a bitch!" yelled Spyro making a lunge towards Evil.

His attempt at slashing Evils eyes out failed as he found himself frozen in mid-air. The air rippled slightly around Spyro's body as he hovered.

"Spyro, I'm disappointed in your lack of judgement,"said Evil with a smirk as Spyro was launched against a far wall with such force that the ceiling shook and dust fell slowly down.

"For your information, Ember is being put in the audience stands along with your other pathetic friends. They will all watch you die,"

"You really think you're a god don't you?"asked Spyro, anger seething through him as he stared at the dragon.

"No, I am merely a new generation of kings,"replied Evil.

"More like a new generation of idiots,"said Spyro as he stood up.

His scales ached and he could feel a warm trickle of blood from the back of his head.

"Before I flame your ass, I wanna know what I'm up against. What are you?"

Asked Spyro, smoke rising from his nostrils.

"I am evil, pure evil in a chosen body. When you lie bleeding on the ground, I will take yours.

I was put into a sleep that lasted for millions of years, trapped in side an enchanted cave as no more then a spirit. But I was discovered by this body and used it to build up power. I tried to destroy you so that my future would prevail but I have failed, until now. Now I have caught you and will prove the prophecy wrong!"he shouted, shaking more dust off the walls.

Spyro's eyes widened slightly as the realisation took effect. "It was YOU!"he yelled, "You sent that dragon to try to kill me in the woods! YOU tried to kill me in my own SCHOOL!

He yelled at Evil.

He dove towards the demonic dragon and slashed. He was once again thrown at a wall and almost knocked out.

"YOU BASTARD!"screamed Spyro making another lunge at him.

"Your words bore me, take him away, Pyro,"whispered Evil. Pyro walked to Spyro and dragged him through the door and down the long, filthy hallway once more

"Where are you taking me!"Spyro yelled out.

"To the arena where you will die a slow and agonising death,"replied Pyro, walking even faster.

Spyro was dragged across a small stone bridge onto a very large circular platform.

It was like a small island surrounded by lava with an audience stand at one end.

There where a few tattered walls standing around the outside of the circle, making it look like a demolished temple of some sort. However, there where spaces between the walls where there was nothing but a long drop leading to lava. Spyro would have to tread carefully to avoid tumbling down into oblivion.

"Who the hell does the decorating down here!"asked Spyro again as he looked around.

The bridge slid neatly into the wall leaving no escape for Spyro. He was trapped and in no condition to fight.

Spyro gazed over to the audience stand and located Ember sitting in the front row, slowly regaining consciousness.

"Ember!"called Spyro from the platform, his face a look of worry.

"S... Spyro?"asked Ember in confusion. She raised her head and looked at Spyro, her eyes widened and tears rolled down her cheeks as she realised what trouble she had caused Spyro.

"Spyro... I'm so sorry!"she cried, feeling as guilty as Spyro had felt. She put her head in her hands and wept.

"It's not your fault Ember!"called Spyro with a tear rolling down his cheek as he tried to comfort her.

"SPYRO, LOOK OUT!"she yelled, watching something just behind Spyro. Spyro started to turn but wasn't fast enough.

BAM!

He was hit by an invisible force and sent flying into one of the walls.

CRACK! The wall shuddered violently as Spyro hit it and slid slowly down into a heap on the floor. As he landed, the wall collapsed on top of him, dust flying everywhere.

Evil smirked at the pile of rocks which had fallen on top of Spyro.

His smirk soon faded as a purple claw raised itself from the pile.

Blood spattered and dusty, Spyro got up and wearily leant against another wall. He whipped around and fired a flame bomb at Evil.

Evil just stuck his hand in the air and grabbed the flame, crushing it like clay.

"Shit," was all Spyro managed to say before he was flung backwards and sent skidding across the floor.

Evil smirked again when Spyro charged towards him. Spyro was not stopped however, He was just given a headache when he collided with Evil. It had no effect on Evil but it hurt like hell to him.

He was sent flying backwards and collided with another wall.

"This is all you have? I expected better from what my minions told me. Take Red for example, he told me you had powerful attacks, and that lumbering oaf Gnasty said you were a strategic warrior. I don't see anything of the sort here,"said Evil, as Spyro slid once more to the ground.

"They were your minions as well ?" answered Spyro in dis-belief.

"Of course! Who do you think supplied Red with the equipment he needed to mine dark gems? Who do you think mutated a Gnorc into a brutal but stupid warrior? It was all me Spyro. People will do anything for money,"replied Evil.

Spyro was shot into the air by another violent blast of telekinesis, landing on his side in front of the cliff edge.

"And now, prophecy dragon, prepare to meet your doom!"screamed Evil as he charged up a blast that would send anything it hit into the lava.

Spyro's eyes widened in fear as he realised that his life was at it's end.

He looked over to Ember, but she was not there. She was standing facing Spyro and she was right in front of the blast. Tears rolled endlessly down her face as she closed her eyes.

"NO!"yelled Spyro, tears trailing down his face as well. He panicked and tried to get up but he was not fast enough.

And in that sickening moment of fear that swept over Spyro, Ember was hit by the blast and sent over the edge of the cliff.


	11. Chapter 11:new found powers

**New found power**

There was a clink of metal and a thump and then there was silence and Spyro realised that the one dragon he loved more then air and had sworn to protect was dead.

"EMBER! NOOOOOOO!" screamed Spyro, his head was exploding with anger, sorrow, pain and guilt as his heart was broken once more.

"_She's gone! SHE'S GONE! Oh god no! Please don't be dead!"_Spyro yelled in his head. All of his emotions where screaming the same things over and over. He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't. It all seemed so wrong. _"How could I let this happen!"_

Then there was only rage. A rage like nothing he'd ever felt before, burning within him like an inferno . His face was a look of anger. His head felt like it was about to burst. Then he turned to face Evil.

"YOU!"he growled.

"HOW... DARE... YOU!"he screamed. He felt the burning anger building up inside of him. Consuming him like fire. Then he felt power.

He felt as if he was bathed in warm water. He looked at his hand, it was slowly turning from purple to a bright gold, one scale at a time.

Evil noticed this and his smirk disappeared.

"No... it can't be!"he gasped as Spyro got to his feet.

Spyro's eyes where no longer their usual colour of purple. They had turned gold also, plus he was floating above the ground.

"You have... DESTROYED the only girl I ever LOVED!"snarled Spyro as

Evil started to back away.

"Keep away from me,"said Evil in a slightly worried tone of voice.

"I'M going to destroy YOU!"yelled Spyro.

Evil sent a blast at Spyro who raised his hand and sent it back at Evil.

This time, Evil was sent into a wall and landed in a heap.

"This can not be happening!"screamed Evil as Spyro lifted him over his head by his throat.

"How could you?"asked Spyro, a tear making it's way down his cheek.

Evil had his eyes closed as if he was elsewhere

Spyro levitated Evil and sent him flying around the room hitting wall after wall until stopping on the floor in front of Spyro.

Spyro bent down and grabbed Evil by the neck, then, with a ripping sound and a sickening crack, Evils head was torn off of his body, blood spurted everywhere.

Spyro flew up into the air and dropped Evils head to the ground.

He made his way over to the edge of the cliff where Ember had fallen. Spyro was crying his heart out as he flew down.

But then his heart gave a sudden jolt when he noticed a small ledge which had fallen away from the cliff. Hope welled up inside of him.

Heart racing, Spyro landed on the platform to find Ember on her side and in terrible condition.

He collapsed to his knees, his mind felt like it was burning.

"Ember... no.. Please don't leave me! ...you can't leave me... please Ember!" he cried, clutching her hand in his.

He lay down beside her and wrapped his arms and wings around her. He pressed his snout to embers in a long and passionate kiss that made Spyro cry even harder.

"Ember... come back! ...Please! I can't live without you! I love you! Come back to me! Please! ... Please!"begged Spyro.

Spyro nuzzled Ember and when he felt Embers warm lips press against his he flooded with relief.

"Ember! You're alive! Oh thank God you're not dead! I was so worried!"Cried Spyro. He felt like he could explode with joy, his heart ached and his tears became tears of joy and happiness.

"Spyro... I'm sorry... I had to do something..," whispered Ember, who had also started crying.

She wrapped her arms around Spyro's warm body. Spyro drew her closer to him and kissed her gently on her neck.

His mind was racing, he felt stronger with Ember. He felt his love for her burning more intensely then his rage. All his worries seemed to vanish as he held her in a soft embrace.

"Ember, I love you so much ...never leave me ...I couldn't live without you,"whispered Spyro, stroking her side gently.

"I'm not going anywhere ...I love you too much ...I'd never leave you,"replied Ember, her love showed in her voice as she gently kissed Spyro reassuringly on his snout.

They shared one more passionate kiss before helping each other up.

"Spyro!"called the professors voice from the top of the cliff, "Spyro, are you alright? Spyro answer me!"

"I'm okay professor, Ember survived the drop! She's alive!" replied Spyro with a shaky voice.

"She's alive? Thank goodness! I was frantic with worry!"replied the prof as Ember and Spyro flew up to the cliff top.

"My God! You two look awful!"said the prof.

"Thanks a lot professor,"replied Spyro sarcastically.

"That was some display of power, Spyro!" said Elora, who had just walked up behind the prof.

"It was obviously the combined power of your rage towards Evil and your love for Ember transferring themselves into kinetic energy and expelling through your mind as telekinetic energy,"stated the professor.

"English please!" asked Spyro.

"You where able to transfer your emotions into power!"sighed the prof.

BANG!

The cave shuddered and dust crept down from the ceiling. The walls began to crack with a noise that sounded like an explosion.

"The caves collapsing!"yelled Hunter, grabbing Elora and running for the exit.

"Run!"yelled Spyro, grabbing Ember and the prof and following Hunter.

"The exit's blocked, what do we do now!"yelled Hunter.

Spyro looked around, obviously trying to think up a way out.

"Where's Sgt Byrd?"asked Spyro.

"Right here old chap!"replied the familiar voice of Spyro's jet-pack equipped friend.

"If your thinking about using my jets, They have been emptied of fuel so they wont work!"said the penguin.

"What about the emergency parachute you keep in that flap on the side?" asked Spyro, dodging a falling rock.

"It's right here!" he yelled and handed the parachute to Spyro.

"What are you doing!" yelled Elora when Spyro strapped it on.

"We can use the hot air from the lava to lift the parachute up through the crack in the ceiling!"said Spyro with a grin.

"Every one hold on!"he said as he dove across the lava. It worked and Spyro started to lift up.

"Why can't you just fly?" asked Hunter as they all rose up through the ceiling.

"The lava would make that very difficult. The heat pockets are too distorted to fly up," said Spyro as they floated gently down towards Dragon Village.


	12. Chapter 12:After the Evil

**Sorry this chapter took ages to appear but I had a hard time writing it. I do not own anyone in this chapter except Evil and the story line.**

**Hope you enjoy the last chapter, if not, read something else.**

**After the evil**

The inky black skies twisted as if in agony, tearing in some places to reveal the bright blue sky above them. Eventually they vanished completely and revealed the hidden sunshine.

It's light stretched out across the fields and trees as if re-claiming it's territory. Warmth spread all over Dragon Village as it's residents gazed up in awe. The Ice Princess stared happily out of the Citadel balcony to witness her kingdom being lit up by the light. Even the Yetis stopped beating the hell out of each other to look at the changes, before resuming the snowball fight.

Hunter was also enjoying the view from the professors laboratory, where he sat silently and thought about the days events.

"Hunter,"chirped the professor merrily,"could you set that dial to 12 for me?"

Hunter gave a silent nod and twisted the cool metal dial to 12. A click signified that it was set as the huge generator sprang into life.

"Professor?" asked Hunter, still staring out of the window,"are you sure this is going to work?" The professor sighed and turned to him,"How many times have we been through this Hunter? 15? 16 times?" he said as he continued work.

"My machine will heal both Spyro and Ember to full health using the magical energy from the butterflies, well... a near enough copy of their energy. There's nothing that could go wrong!" he said in a voice that clearly showed signs of irritation.

"Yea but what if-,"started Hunter but the professor cut in, "What if this, what if that! I've done millions of calculations and I have never seen it fail! It's perfectly safe!"

"Sorry for being concerned," muttered Hunter. "If your really that uptight, then why not check in on their progress?"asked the prof. Hunter left the room without a word.

Meanwhile, in the back room, Spyro and Ember lay unconsciously resting in what looked like a bed inside of a huge fish tank. Around this tank were many machines of different shapes and sizes, all humming mechanically. Multicoloured wires of differing lengths littered the floor, all connected to the tank. Inside of it, Spyro stirred.

"Uuuuugh," moaned Spyro, slowly recovering. "W... where.. am I?" he muttered. He panicked slightly and looked around, on spotting Ember, he let out a sigh of relief and instantly relaxed. Warmth spread through him and he felt a deep burning love for her.

He gazed at Ember with a goofy smile playing on his lips. Her soft pink scales glowed magically in the light from the tank. Her mouth hung open slightly, her necklace hung loosely around her neck. He noticed a slight pressure around his right hand and looked down to see Embers left hand gently clutching his. Her other hand was resting on her slowly rising and falling stomach. "Mmmmm,"murmured Spyro as he stroked her cheek softly. "I love you," he whispered, before leaning forwards to kiss her cheek. She sighed slightly and smiled, squeezing his hand gently. She looked so fragile to him . He placed his left hand on her right arm and shuffled himself closer. He closed his eyes and dozed on.

Ember's eyes flickered open and she smiled. She had been awake for a while now, watching Spyro and slowly stroking his side. Love for him spread through her like warm water. "I love you too,"she whispered.

"I knew you were awake," whispered Spyro, his eyes opening once more.

Ember smiled and said," I knew you knew,"

Spyro was quick to respond " I knew that you knew that I knew," he then smiled as Ember giggled softly.

"That's one of the things that I've always liked about you, you make jokes out of anything you can that's suitable," whispered Ember still smiling.

"You know what I've alway's liked about you?" asked Spyro, smiling broadly.

"Mmm? What?"asked Ember, quizzically.

"Everything,"whispered Spyro with that same goofy smile.

"Everything?"asked Ember, her sapphire eyes shining. "Everything,"said Spyro as he leant forwards and kissed Ember slowly and passionately on her delicate lips.

Spyro wrapped his arms around her and she did the same to him as the kiss drew on. Spyro folded his wings around her as he stroked her side. She returned this with a gentle rub of his thigh, slowly massaging the muscles. Spyro's arm snaked it's way around her to her back where it pulled her closer still. Spyro felt Ember's tail stroke his ankle and wondered how she could have that much control over her tail. After all, he'd never managed perfect control over his tail, But his mind was interrupted from it's train of thought by a gasp from Ember.

He opened his eye's and they broke the kiss. Ember's eye's were wide and her eye ridges were raised. Her mouth was open slightly but she wore a small smile. It was only then that Spyro realised where his hand was."Er... sorr-,"he was interrupted from his apology by a burst of pleasure from his lower end. Ember had lightly flicked her tail over his ahem 'private area'.

She smiled with satisfaction at his shocked expression. His face slowly turned into a sly smile.

"Is that the best you can do?" he asked her, grinning. Ember raised her eye ridges and smiled.

Hunter walked sulkily through the huge lab, looking for the revival unit . He passed machine after machine, all with functions too numerous to mention. He suddenly slipped on something round and green. Realising that it was an orb from a while ago, Hunter started grumbling about how the professor shouldn't horde old junk. After all, with a light gem you could power

the portals without the use of any orbs.

Hunter found himself thinking back to when Spyro was a dragonling and he had taken a ride on Hunters Sting ray. The damn thing died 2 days later. Then there was the embarrassing moment with the monkeys in the trees. He still had a lump from those horrible coconuts that they threw. Hunter passed a few more machines. A shrink ray, a robotic mole, a flame thrower, a time machine and an ice thrower.

"Why doesn't he just make a machine that makes machines?" wondered Hunter aloud.

Finally he arrived at the door to the unit and he entered cautiously, he could've sworn he heard giggling. He approached the unit and found that the glass was so steamed up, It would be impossible to see how he was. Instead, Hunter called him.

"Er... Spyro?"he asked quietly.

"Hunter?" came the reply, "what are yOU DOing here?"

Strange how Spyro's voice was so loud in some places, thought Hunter.

"I er, came to check up on you two," he said.

"We're alRIGHt,"

"You sure? You sound strange,"said Hunter looking worried.

"GOD yeah! Er.. I mean... mmmm,"

Hunter's eyes widened as realisation dawned on him, "Oh,"was all he said before walking out the door with a slight smile,"_at least he's finally found someone,"_thought Hunter, feeling happy for his friend.

Spyro and Ember lay next to each other, both smiling looking exhausted. Clutching each others hands. Ember moved close to Spyro, kissed him, and lay her head on his muscular chest. Spyro put his arm around her shoulders and smiled. After all, he'd just been on the greatest adventure ever, and he'd taken Ember with him.

Later that day, after being released and thanking the prof for helping them recover, and after a long flight home and Ember moving in to Spyro's cave, They settled in for the night, Ember was snuggled up next to Spyro and Spyro was still smiling as they drifted of.

"_Maybe,"_thought Spyro as he fell asleep,"_ tomorrow we can spend the day at dragon shores? After all she's been through, she deserves it. And that's where my father preposed to my mother, and it's best not to break the family tradition,"_he smiled one last time before drifting of into a dreamless sleep. But unknown to all of them, something was watching them. Smiling an evil smile as his red eyes glowed,_"Evil never dies...,"_

**I've never been good at endings to stories so my apologies if it's not very good.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading my first ever story on Fan fiction, I enjoyed writing it.**

**See y'all soon!**


End file.
